I Wish
by Takari-san
Summary: JENRUKI. COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE. Ryo is dead, their Digimons are gone... How can Ruki cope?
1. Chapter One: Jenrya

**I Wish…**

**Chapter One: Not to be Unseen**

**Pairing: Jenruki or Ryouki, it's your choice!**

Takari-san: I don't own Digimon and those stuff. I simply own the plot… this is another Tamers fic, Ryo/Jenruki, but this time you choose how it's going to end up to! Review me for which you want! Let's begin!

*Jenrya's POV*

I watched as you were in another bickering session with Ryo, I watched as you playfully pinched his arm, looking as if he was the only one with you right now. I watched as you finally stopped arguing and sat down beside Jeri, engaging in a conversation like normal girls would… not that I'm saying you're a normal girl.

It has been three months after our Digimons have returned to their world, we would prefer not to talk about it, knowing that it'll bring back old memories, causing us to mourn for their lost. I sometimes wish that Terriermon was here, he could crack jokes and simply speaking brighten up my day, just like before… see what I mean about mourning?

It's not like I'm in pain or suffering but… it's just that I want to be noticed by you… I want you to know of me and know how I feel for you. No, I'm not saying that you ignore me but, I want you to be closer to me as you are with Renamon… or more even. I want to know you better, yet I know that's impossible. There are lots of others beside me, who you can consider "close". 

I don't know when it happened. When did I start feeling this way for you, anyway? How did my view of you change from a friend to someone I want to be so close with…? Why do I feel this way? 

I sometimes wondered if you ever noticed how I felt for you but I realized that in truth, I remain unseen, that you don't know much about me, that I'm stereotyped as a lone-wolf. I wonder how they came up with such… I know I don't speak often, but a lot is said with simple gestures.

I wonder if you even notice me, that you ever spare a thought thinking of me… Did you ever worry about my safety when we journeyed off, or fought the D-reaper? I know somehow you were worried for everyone but did you ever thought about me as myself not in a group? 

I want to know if you see me in the way I see you, or do remain unseen, not noticed, even if it's so obvious that I feel for you this way. 

I watched as you glared at Takato, muttered your everyday insults to him, which included your favorite, which was goggle-head. I watched as you sighed as Hirokazu and Kenta made a fool of themselves as they usually did, and smiled as Suzie asked you if you wanted to play a card game.

You were unique, beautiful in anyway you look. You were a princess who keeps her identity to herself to live low. You were an angel given by God to give blessings each of us. I know I might be exaggerating but you are more than words can describe. I cannot describe how you are, but definitely, you are special.

I smiled faintly as you sat down on the green meadow and looked at the clouds. I pretended to read a book, which was beside me. In truth, I was watching you, your every feature as you looked upwards onto the sky as if wishing for something to happen, your eyes filled with longing and something I couldn't read.

I wish I knew what you were thinking, I want you to open up the locked doors of your mind to me… but will that ever happen?

I wonder if one day you'll be closer to me… if you will open up to me, treat me as someone "special" as I treat you… Will you ever care for me, as I do for you? Will you be addicted to me as I crave for you? Will I be finally seen as me, not the stereo-typed lone wolf?

I guess not…

I know some might think… "Why don't you just give up? You're fatal addiction is killing you!" I know it is, but I can't. Every time I think of you, some image of a heavenly site appears and I'm suddenly in bliss. In some way I admire you as well, you taught me a lot, you showed me how to never give up, that we have to fight in order to have the best outcome.

_I admire your courage… I admire your persistence… I admire your confidence… I admire you…_

It's actually funny to think that someone I sort of despised before can mean so much to me… Yes, I'm not afraid to admit it… I didn't like you when we first met, I thought of you as a fight-loving freak that doesn't care about their partner, which totally clashed with my peaceful nature. First impressions don't last though, later I found out that you was a very caring person. You must've just had difficulty getting out of your shell, melting the icy barrier that you were locked in.

My feelings for you grew so much more when you jumped of that cliff as you first Digivolved to Sakuyamon. Your patriotism amazed me; you were willing to risk your life just to save us… your friends.

I wonder if I would be that brave, if you would finally like me… notice me if I would. I watched as you watched the clouds, your expression of longing still there. I want to comfort you, say something… anything, as long as you feel better, but what?

Can I say anything to make you feel better? Not knowing what I was thinking, I stood up and went to your side, I sat down beside you and began what I thought was a decent conversation at that time…

*******

"Hey… you seem preoccupied… is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Iie… I was just thinking… Many things happened to us, ever since we were young, we were with our partners and now they're gone…" Ruki said, pulling her knees closer to her.

"It's alright… I know they'll come back, they told us didn't they?" I said though not quite sure.

****Flashback****

15 year old Jenrya Lee watched as their partners vanished in front of their eyes once more, it was all happening all over again. Their Digimon are being called to the Digiworld once more, but this time they might not come back as they did before…

Ruki watched, tears in her eyes as her partner, Renamon was vanishing in front of her eyes. It was the first time Jenrya saw her cry like that, it seemed so painful, and it was painful. She didn't seem to care that she was crying, crying in front of Jenrya and the others just to say the least. Her usual coolness, melted since after all she was about to lose someone who she considered her best friend, partner. Her first true friend was vanishing in front of her eyes, just like that.

"Ruki… don't worry, I'll come back… I'll try my best." Renamon said, wiping the tears off Rika's eyes.

"Renamon…" Rika murmured, sobbing lightly.

"It's alright Rika… I will find a way, along with the others after our task is fulfilled, for sure." Renamon said.

"Renamon…"

*******

"Terriermon… do you really have to go? Who will wake me up, play with Suzie?" Jenrya asked, smiling but tears falling down my cheeks endlessly.

"Jenrya, I'll come back, if there's no way then I'll find one!" Terriermon said cheerfully, yet a tone of sadness still remained.

"You promise?" Jenrya asked.

"Hai…" the bunny-look-alike said.

They all said their goodbyes, as their partners vanished. Wails of Suzie, whimpers of Takato and even a few sobs from Jenrya, Ruki and Ryo was heard, as the sunset, which will also rise bringing them unto a new day.

****End of Flashback****

"Terriermon promised…" I smiled, memories of the times I've spent with Terriermon flooding my mind.

"They promised but when… when will they come back?" Ruki said, a few rebellious tears falling down.

"Don't worry, just be patient, they will come back." I said in a persuasive tone.

"Arigato Jenrya… I needed that." Ruki smiled at me. I was soon in bliss; I wanted time to stop right then, right there. The beauty of her smile was unmatchable, the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wanted her to be always that way with me… but that was just to much to ask.

"Iie… it's alright, you can come to me, anytime… just ask…" I said walking away, back to the tree in which I observe her, alone, with no distraction. All I need to admire her, right there.

"Arigato…" she whispered to me, a smile forming on my face… I smiled; it was nice having a talk with her… it's wonderful… if only she didn't cry.

*******

I was back under the tree, my so called navigation tower in which I observed everyone, mostly you and my sister, Suzie.

I watched my sister, she seemed to be enjoying Hirokazu's and Kenta's company since she was laughing so hard at their jokes she was on the ground, red already. I watched as Takato and Jeri was making out, a normal scene you'd see if you watch the two love birds… I watched bitterly as it was Ryo's turn to comfort you. It was as if he was ruining everything, he was taking you away.

You guys were talking once more, another teasing session? A talk about your Digimons perhaps… or maybe some personal stuff you aren't willing to discuss with me? I watched bitterly as you two chatted about who-knows-what.

Yes, I was jealous, I was jealous ever since a long time ago, I just didn't show it since I'm afraid you'll hate me. I didn't know why before but now I understand…

_I love you…_

I hate myself for it. I didn't want to get hurt… I know you're kind but still you have an over-flowing pride… you would laugh at me for sure… I hate myself for this, I hate myself since I can't stop it. I hate…

Hate… is such a strong word, but it is the only thing I can say to describe what I feel for myself. I was yet a simple pacifist until you came into my life. My life became complicated ever since I started feeling this way for you… not that I'm blaming you. After all you yourself don't have a clue on what I feel.

I smiled bitterly as Ryo walked away and you continued your cloud-gazing. I watched you and only the thoughts of your beauty filled my mind.

How long am I supposed to hide, watching you from a huge tree which hides me? When are you going to see me as I see for you? Am I just going to be hidden forever? My feelings for you never revealed?

_I don't know what to think of anymore…_

I watched silently as you finally stood up, going towards Takato and Jeri, telling them that your mother wanted you home early… I watched you silently, as usual and stood up myself. I removed the dirt from my pants and ventured out, getting Suzie from the insane duo and soon bid my goodbyes to them.

*******

I looked up at the ceiling of my room… I looked at the blanket prepared for me today, remembering Terriermon and how he used to play in the blankets and hide from Suzie with Lopmon.

I smiled a few azure beads falling down. I hugged my pillow and thought of my life ever since before and how it has changed… my only wishes now are for Terriermon to come back and…

_I wish not to be unseen…_

My feelings not to be unseen by you anymore and for you to see me… the way I see you. I wish…

_I wish…_

~to be continued in Ryo's POV~

Takari-san: I can't believe this took so long to write! Darn school! I only had 15 minutes a day to write 0.o {sigh} I liked summer a whole lot better, and to say I was wishing for school to come then since I was so bored 0.o Oh well how was it… Jenrya's attitude changed but everything changes… it's been five years what do you expect? Umm… in this fic their Digimons had to go away again, but this time without them since they have lives and the Digiworld is said to have improved and humans aren't allowed there.

**Preview:**

**Chapter Two: Not to be Despised (Hmm… quite obvious who, ne?)**

Ryo is thinking about Ruki this time and this time it shows his jealousy towards Jenrya… wonder why? Just read it when I finally finish writing it and uploaded!

*******

Takari-san: Remember… drop a review there to vote if this should be a Jenruki or a Ryouki. R/R, I'll try my best to update faster… I'm going to put up a Jenruki again soon too…

(BTW: if you didn't notice the one Jenrya addresses as "you" is Ruki)


	2. Chapter Two: Ryo

**I Wish…**

**Chapter 2: Not to be despised**

**Pairing: Ryo/ Jenruki  
  
**

Takari-san: I cancelled the choosing thing… Here's the second chapter… I decided that this would be a Jenruki but would have an epilogue for Ryouki too… I hope you enjoy and I do not own Digimon…

***Ryo's POV***

I was walking around the forest grounds as I was trying to forget our most recent "quarrel". Yes, it wasn't anything new. We always argued of that sort, ever since the Digimons, ever since the first time we met. You always was irritated with me, hated me even. Sometimes I wonder why, but sometimes I wonder why do I care?

I mean… people are free to decide who they like and who they hate. I guess that is because unexpectedly I fell for you. You made me admire your courage and attitude.

I guess that is because when females come to me that seem to be cool and nice they suddenly get nervous and try to impress me. You were the needle in that hay stack, other than being yourself you were one who actually thought of me as 'just human' not as the perfect person others brand me to be… only a few understood…

Cyberdramon… uncontrollable as he was he is still very important to me… I clenched my fists.

He was also one who knew I was just human; we acted like equals, my partner. I have to admit I miss the presence of Cyberdramon or Monodramon at my side but I must be strong for him… he did promise to come back…

***Flashback***

"So buddy… It's good-bye, huh?" I asked Monodramon, smiling but there were unshed tears seen on my eyes.

The Digimon could not do anything but nod.

"You'll be back, right?" I forced a grin.

"I will try my best…" the little dinosaur Digimon said looking away.

"I'll be waiting then…" I smiled, patting the Digimon's head gently.

"Ryo…" the Digimon murmured.

"It's alright buddy, this is your world we're talking about… you helped me save this world once and it's my duty to let you save yours, I'm just sad that I can't be with you to do so." I smiled weakly a lone tear falling down, "look now I'm crying…"

"Thank you Ryo…" and that was the last thing I could remember before they went away, I guess besides the cries and mourning of everyone…

***End of Flashback***

Pushing off the thought of my best friend, my mind fleeted back to why and how I love Ruki Makino.

Love yes love, I love her attitude and the way she treats me as normal.

Sometimes one may ask why I want to be just normal… I guess it's because when people think of the Legendary Tamer or The Great Ryo Akiyama, they treat me like some sort of god… I want to be treated as an individual, not some branded perfect person.

Yet when you treat me that way I get hurt… it is because you act as if you hate me… no scratch that… you hate me.

I do not know why I do not like people treating me like some sort of god but when you fight with me, I want you to… Funny thing is that I like you because you don't treat me like some sort of god, ironic, isn't it?

Sighing, I ran my hands through my chocolate brown hair, silently from behind a tree I watched as you looked up to the sky, as if wanting something to just fall from it, making your wish come true… I wonder if I could help…

_If I help… you will become even more miserable, correct?_

I shook my head quickly, of course not! If you feel miserable it will make you twice more miserable if I try to console you, we will end up bickering again… though as I noticed you were most at peace when talking to someone…

Yes, and no matter how much I hate to admit it… you seemed to like him. You were a bit more quiet, not as irritated and calm with him. I guess no one can change that, I mean… How can you not be calm when Jenrya is around? Being around him makes everything around you and you at peace; he has this kind of effect on people.

I watched as Jenrya pretended to read a book… it was obvious to me he was really watching you, I mean, who reads a book upside down? He apparently doesn't notice that, I guess that he was too busy watching you… I mean, who wouldn't? Anyone who can avoid those beautiful amethyst orbs is an idiot, either that or an undead.

Okay… so I'm exaggerating a bit... but don't you see? You can knock out the sanity of Jenrya and me and sadly, you only seem to like Jenrya… I sometimes wonder what I did to enrage you but I guess my ego already explained it all… but can't a guy be cocky for once? Okay… not only once, I was cocky a lot but being arrogant is a part of me.

Watching Jenrya walk towards you, I thought that he finally mustered up the courage to tell you something, anything to make you feel all right. Apparently, I wasn't wrong.

He sat beside you and you guys watched the sky, talking about who knows what… but it seemed to help, you cried, I could see that. It was the first time I saw you cry… Did Jenrya make you cry? No, I don't think so…

Turning my back from you and Jenrya, I laid myself onto the trunk of the tree, I couldn't take this, and no one told me it was such a heart-wrenching sight to see you cry… After a while, I mustered up the courage to see you once more.

_It is funny that I'm so courageous to go alone to a world I know not anything of but afraid to see you cry._

I looked at you guys once more but the sight I saw wasn't the one that you were crying, you were actually smiling, smiling so sweetly. At first, I was in bliss then I remembered that smile wasn't for me. Jenrya left after a few moments, going back to his watch tower and you gazed at the sky once more.

_You never smiled that way to me…_

I was burning up in jealousy, my heart beating faster… You could smile so sweetly for Jenrya but not even a simple smile cannot be given to me?

At that moment I thought the impossible, maybe I could go there and comfort you… I laughed at myself for a moment… but the idea then thoroughly struck me, I mean… can't I?

I was your friend, forced or not… I guess… a smile formed on my face and soon I found myself walking towards you…

"So… what are you doing?" I asked trying to force my usual cocky grin to be on my face as I sat down on the meadow, beside you…

"Watching the sky, if you're really that dumb not to notice." You retorted glaring at me angrily.

"I guess I'm not that dumb, huh?" I grinned, though forcing it.

"Maybe you are…" you muttered looking down at the ground…

_Do you really hate me so that you can't even bear look at me?_

"I know it's not my business but why were you cloud-gazing?" I grinned mischievously. I had become a master of facades just for you not to see me vulnerable.

"I just had nothing to do, is there something wrong with that?" you replied glaring at me. I had a feeling your blood pressure was rising… Oh God, please don't make me the reason of your death with a heart attack.

"Iie, of course not… I was just wondering why… you seemed to be thinking of something…" I replied. Great recovery by the Ryo-master!

"I never knew you had a heart in there… I thought some sort of arrogance organ replaced it…" you noted looking at me. I'm not really that arrogant, am I?

"Of course I do!" I exclaimed in aghast, "I just wanted to let you know that whenever you need me I'm there…" I said suddenly in a serious tone of voice.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?" you stuttered surprised, I could tell by you eyes widening.

"I… I really want to help you…" I said nervously when you suddenly laughed…

"What get a heart attack?" you laughed, apparently amused.

"No… not really…" I replied looking down at the ground, apparently you didn't understand.

"Hey!" you glared at me, your blood pressure gone up again…

"Oh well… just remember… I'm always there…" I said standing up.

"Yeah, to piss me off…" you glared at me before I walked away.

******

You soon said you wanted to go home, I watched you leave and soon left as well… what point was staying when only Takato, Jeri, Kenta and Kazu were around not minding him? Jenrya and Suzie went away when you did so I just decided to follow his example… I followed you, since we were on the same path home. I was at your back, trying my best not to make you notice me there…

I watched as your Auburn hair mixed with the light of the sunset, it was a breath-taking sight… We were about to cross the road, you crossed first… I suddenly noticed there was a truck heading straight towards you…

_Oh God, no…_

I ran with all my might, the truck was about to hit you… luckily I pushed you away right in time but thing is… I was hit…

I coughed out blood, the driver soon stopped when he hit me, you turned around to find me and your eyes widened in fright… all these things seemed insignificant since I was hanging on to my dear life already…

_I would never be able to make you like me…_

You walked towards me muttering some words like 'baka', tears flooding down you cheeks…

_I just wished for you not to despise me but I can't stop that now…_

"Ryo… why did you do it?" you whispered stroking my hair, my idle body in your arms…

"I love you Ruki…" I said, "I love you…"

"Ryo…" you whispered, "You shouldn't have done it then… so I could have figured out my feelings as well… and what about when Monodramon comes back?"

"Please tell him that I'm sorry I wasn't able to wait… he's my best pal… I really treasured my friendship with him… I wish I could see him but it's too late now…" I said when I realized what you said, "Y-You don't hate me?" I stuttered, even if I was in my death bed I seemed so happy…

"Of course not…" you cried, "Don't go away yet… please…"

_My wish is fulfilled… I am not despised any longer…_

"I'm sorry Ruki… but I can't anymore…" I whispered as the numbness took over me and I closed my eyes, "You have someone else out there… at least I'm happy knowing I protected you…" and that was my final word as I fled to eternal rest, never to wake up again…

*tsuzuku*

Takari-san: Gomen… *sniff* I killed Ryo… but he was a martyr… he was patriotic and he was happy when he died… *sniff*

Preview:

Chapter Three: Not to be Alone…

Ruki's POV, she was shattered in Ryo's death, her past confusion revealed and at the end of the chapter Jenrya comes, set in Ryo's funeral…

Takari-san: Character Death is bad for my health… If you're wondering how I'm going to make an epilogue that is Ryouki when Ryo is dead, I'm going to make it Jenruki and Ryouki at the same time…  but read and find out when I update when I do it…  ^___^ R/R!


	3. Chapter Three: Ruki

I Wish… 

**Chapter 3: Not to be Alone**

**Pairing: Ryo/Jenruki but Mainly Jenruki**

***Ruki's POV***

I first lost my best friend, Renamon, then one of the men who are important in my life, Ryo. Why don't they just take away my friends, my family, my other love and my life so the pain would be over? Why…?

I wiped the tears that fell away, even if it was logical to cry I didn't want to… for Ryo wouldn't have wanted it nor would I. I don't want to look weak yet how couldn't I cry if I lost a dear friend which I was slowly falling for?

I sobbed, I was the only one left… Takato and the others left, even his father left. They left me because they thought I wanted to be with Ryo… and I did.

I touched the cold gravestone, there it was, his name inscribed in a gravestone. I never remembered feeling this way… have I ever cried this way before? Wait… I did. It was the time Renamon left for the first time, and the second.

Even so, I still believe I'm being weak… _This isn't what Ryo expects of me! He believes I'm strong and I am… right? Every single time I lose someone… I feel like I'm being left alone. I feel as if one by one those people and Digimon precious to me are disappearing… One by one all those I tried so hard just to be close to, those who I opened my heart to are going away – they're leaving me all alone in the cold place called Earth. Is this what I call being strong?_

My gaze was still steadily looking at the gravestone that had the name Akiyama Ryo engraved to it. I still couldn't believe that I… THE RUKI MAKINO was acting so vulnerable… so pathetic… so weak.

Yet, think about it. Who wouldn't feel alone when seemingly one by one of those you love are vanishing? Vanishing, never to be seen again… and to say I only opened my heart to very few people. Was this a sign to tell me that I can never be close to others? That I shouldn't be… because if I do… if I do they'll slowly slip away from my grasp and the fragile heart I have would shatter, shatter like fragile glass in which shards can never be put together again.

One wise one said that we should take the risk so there would be a better outcome, yet that's but a fallacy. I took the risk of being warm, close to some yet in the end I am hurt, battered this way.

_Who said this was the end?_

Yes, who said it was? But, then again if it isn't what would be the end? Something much worse? Something that can hurt me more….

_Take the risk… the end might be better._

I don't want to take anymore risks! I can't… if my heart gets battered any more I can't take it… I was just a normal teenager. Nothing much of importance happened in my life, except maybe getting a Digimon partner. I made my first friend, Renamon… I was reluctant at first but due to help from a close and intimate friend of mine I took the risk and yes, I can say everything went well… at first.

At that time when they were going away back to their world… when my friend battered himself blamed himself for all that happened, why our partners, our friends had to say goodbye. I cried like I never have before, it was a moment in my life in which I was so vulnerable. I believe that I was stronger before yet I think this, what happened to me is better… UGH! I'm so confused!

I stopped my mind from thinking those thoughts for a moment… When did I ever get this confused? Never, right? Wait… I did… when Ryo was still alive, when I was badly attracted, infatuated even with Ryo Akiyama and Jenrya Lee.

I never thought of the two much, Jenrya was an overly calm young man, at first I hated that fact but then again it is admirable. He was more mature for his age, when a child was crying - thinking there was no hope; he, Jenrya would be the one comforting the child. He must have taken this being a middle child in a big family in which he had four siblings, two of which are younger than him. He's responsible because the fact that; I infer, middle children are often left to take care of themselves. They have great expectations for the eldest while they love the youngest the most because they are so called 'fragile'. I would never have known how he felt… I am an only child. Yet, even with our differences, me being temperamental, he being calm, me being stubborn, and he being agreeable; he chose to understand me.

_He was the one who told me how important it was to have a partner, a friend, Renamon. He's also a trustworthy and nice young man – a man who wants to protect others but sometimes can't._

Ryo, on the other hand I saw myself in him. The same stubborn and reckless attitude was in him as well. He was also an only child. We had the same fighting spirit and confidence in ourselves. I would really admit that I had a bad start with him; one opposite trait for the two of us is that he is warm-hearted while I am cold-hearted, a bit distant to others. I first thought he was asking for all the attention but no, he wasn't. He was just another idealistic young man hungry for adventure. He was cocky, yes. We bicker a lot, yes. But I can't deny the fact that he saved me, once, twice or even more. Even as cold that I was to him, he chose to be warm to me.

_He was the one who came to my aid in times when I was in danger. He may seem to be a worthless man sometimes but he was a hero – a hero willing to risk his life._

I never let go of the feeling that I was at least falling for them. Love, no not that kind of love… I didn't know what that was. Love, they were like my brothers, two brothers who thought me valuable things about life… and I knew one day one of them might lead me to love them in _that_ way.

I blushed for a while… what kind of thoughts were those? Ryo was dead and she was thinking about all those things. How worthless can she be that she would do that? Thinking of such things… when this man in front of me, under the ground died for me. I looked at the gravestone, _Ryo… I miss you, and I still remember the time before you died that you said you loved me. Did you really mean that?_

The cold wind passed and I felt as if it Ryo's voice whispering in my ear huskily the word The cold wind passed and I felt as if it Ryo's voice whispering in my ear huskily the word _yes._

"Ryo… I don't know when I'd be tired of saying this, but you're an idiot." I muttered banging my fists at the tomb stone.

_You didn't have to leave me… know you make me uncertain if opening up to others was the right thing._

"Baka. Ryo no baka." I muttered, tears beginning to glisten down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away again going over the word **weak in my mind.**

I looked up to the sky – I couldn't take looking into the gravestone any longer… the sky was sending omens. It was going to rain. But rain, it wouldn't stop me from staying with… Ryo…

As I predicted it began to rain after a few moments of just looking at the stone grave. The rain droplets began to fall but it was odd that I wasn't getting wet.

I looked up.

"Ruki… you'll get sick. You know fully well Ryo wouldn't like it to know that the woman he saved will get sick because of him." A familiar calm voice said apparently this person was shielding me from the rain with a green umbrella.

"Jenrya… You wouldn't understand." I scowled staying firmly on the ground.

"Ruki, Stop being so stubborn like this! Takato and the others are worried about you already," Jenrya began in a demanding voice but soon got softer, "I know it's hard for you. It's especially hard on you… but… it's hard for us too. It's hard for me… us… to loose a friend and also the one he saved. Not in death, but because she is being distant with us…"

I looked up and saw Jenrya's gloomy face, his Chinese-tanned skin and grey eyes hypnotizing me leaving me with no choice but to follow, "I'm sorry Jenrya… it's just that everything and everyone I care for seems to be going away - leaving me alone."

"Ruki, no matter what… even if you hate me, don't like me or even don't know me… I'll never leave you alone." He said dropping the umbrella to the ground; hugging me in an embrace.

Even in the coldness of the rain that was pouring down on us, I could feel warmth. I don't know if it was Jenrya's body heat… or just the blush that managed to go up my cheeks to match with the tears and rain droplets on my face.

And though pathetically I managed to whisper, "Arigato…"

**Tsuzuku**

Takari-san: That didn't take me as long as the second chapter to make, right? Though last chapter had fewer reviews I fell in love with the idea of Jenruki and Ryouki once more.


	4. Chapter Four: Confessions

I Wish… 

**Chapter 4: To Be With You Forever**

**Pairing: Ryo/Jenruki but Mainly Jenruki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon. **

Takari-san: This will contain the confession, the other confession… hope you enjoy this pure Jenruki fluff chapter!

***Jenrya's POV***

"Ruki, no matter what… even if you hate me, don't like me or even don't know me… I'll never leave you alone." Those were my words to you as I hugged you in an l- no… friendly embrace.

In all my life I wondered if the phrase 'It's better to have loved than never love at all' was true. I wondered if it was just a fallacy like most things today. If it was true in the most sincere sense; Or if one should not bother at all to care about such words.

I on the other hand, believe that it is true; for this time in which you, Ruki Makino is in my embrace is one of the times I would cherish in my whole life. Though you might love one who has departed, left us – left for a better place I love you and cherish this love I have for you. I feel as if the world was perfect; which it absolutely isn't, when you, Ruki is in my arms. I may pray that this can last forever but then again I can't ask for too much.

"Arigato…" You managed to whisper shyly in you voice that could take my breath away.

I let go of you and patted you gently on the back… then forced a smile, "It's alright, make Ryo happy and proud of what he did, okay?"

"Hai…" you nodded as I led you away from the cemetery, you looking at Ryo's grave unmoving, "Would you like to stay longer?"

"Iie… I was just whispering my goodbye…" you replied emotionlessly as I took the umbrella from the ground and shielded our already wet bodies from the rain.

I nodded curtly and soon asked, "Would you mind if we take a side trip to my home? We need to get you into new clothes as fast as possible so you won't get sick."  
  


Even if you were stubborn I knew you were reasonable; you nodded.

"I see… let's walk briskly then, is that alright?" the silence was slowly killing me but I reminded myself that you lost Ryo and it's normal for one to be discreet if they lost an intimate friend, a love even.

You nodded again; this is one of the times I wished we were ten again and you would once again be insulting me. Insulting is still talking after all.

We walked briskly, as I said and soon arrived in front of my home, the same home in which I lived in when I was ten – the time in which we first met and fought side by side. I rang the doorbell and after a few moments I was welcomed home by my mother and younger sister, Suzie. They looked at us worriedly at fist, being wet and all but soon smiled in relief as they found out I finally managed to let you out of the cemetery. They were worried, I'm sure of that. Your mom must've called.

Right away, they rushed to the gates; opening it up for us. We entered the home and I right away told you…

"Go with Suzie, she'll lend you clothes of my sister." I said as I loosened up the buttons of my white polo shirt – Chinese people wear white if there are loses. I soon entered my room.

Locking my door, I quickly opened my closet; getting another set of all white clothes. Though I did feel extreme jealousy on Ryo, I can't help but feel he's one of my close friends too. He is, actually. He may be what I call 'my rival for your heart' or 'the roadblock and the reason why you don't notice me' but he is and will forever be a friend of mine.

I finally finished putting on my clothes and exited my room to be welcomed by you – you wearing all white attire as well but wearing a sweater to go with it– Japanese also wear white in times of death.

"I'll send you home then…" I smiled as I took you hand and dragged you out of the house after I pulled out my jacket from the coat stand and put it on, "Do you feel alright?" I asked as I opened the umbrella and we exited the house.

"Of course I do, Jenrya." You retorted.

"Uh… sorry, hope I didn't insult you by that." I said softly.

"Don't worry about it." You said looking away then said, "I'll return the clothes when I get them washed, ok?"

"Oh… okay." I replied. We walked in a slow monotonous pace and I knew I would be bidding goodbye to you in a few minutes – about ten in estimation.

As if you read my mind; you tugged my sleeve, "Would… would you mind if we stalled a bit?"

"No… of course not…" I said slowly; wondering why you would want to spend extra time with me.

"It's because I don't want to face my mother; I caused her to worry like that…" you said.

"You may act cold sometimes but you have a heart, ne?" I kidded hoping to lighten up your mood but you scowled at me with a flustered face, which I found absolutely adorable and I knew Ryo would too, if he was here.

You punched me in the arm, "Baka…" you scowled.

I laughed lightly, "Would you like a snack then, just to stall time Warm ramen sounds good; don't you think?" I pointed to a ramen stand near by.

"I guess so." You shrugged.

We made our way there and soon arrived and I closed the umbrella and sat down on the bench and the owner approached us for the order. I made them and we sat there comfortably waiting for our food to arrive.

"Did you eat a while ago for lunch?" I asked you worriedly.

You shook you head as if it was nothing.

"You should eat now; I didn't either so I'm eating now." I told you.

"Why didn't you eat?" you asked me.

"I just didn't." I shrugged.

"I guess I shouldn't bother myself with that…" you said throwing away the subject.

A few moments of silence then I spoke again, "Ruki… not to offend you or anything but… How did you feel when Ryo saved you?"  
  


"Why should you care?" you said. I'm sure you were avoiding that subject but I can't help it. If I don't ask you; you might not be the Ruki I used to know and I won't know why you aren't that Ruki. I'm doing this because I love you.

"Because I do Ruki, can't you accept that answer even if it's too vague? I care for you Ruki…" I told you softly and in my mind I though I exclaimed how you didn't know how much I care.

"Jenrya…" you whispered softly, "I don't know… I felt vulnerable and weak, that's something I'm sure of."

"Ruki, of all the people I know you – you are someone who I can never regard as weak, never." I told you, and shortly our food arrived and I lunged at it hungrily.

You watched me in faint amusement as you ate your food normally, unlike me. I was to my last bite when you suddenly spoke…

"You know… life always made me wonder…" you said slowly.

I stopped from my eating, and shifted my gaze to you. Your eyes seemingly far away; they were like beautiful amethysts. I love those eyes, that skin, you.

"If it was testing me… If I was being tested so if I passed they would give me something better – something I always wished for. However as one by one those I treasure vanishes, I don't want to think anymore. I don't want to see what this better thing is because I already lost so much…" Ruki continued.

My eyes softened and I put my arm on her shoulder as a sign that I was comforting her. _Ruki… I never knew… if only you told me._

"I wish that I could just turn back time and could just stop my existence so I wouldn't feel such pain, so there wouldn't be a Ruki Makino to cause and feel pain." You told me looking out at space.

I watched you in awe; I didn't know these were the feelings being bottled up in you. I might have lost some friends as well but you, you worked hard to open up to others… I wanted to touch your cheek and say it'd be alright but I can't. I'm afraid you'll reject me and push me away. Love makes me want to do such and at the same time makes me want to avoid such; what an irony. However I managed to say, "But Ruki, if you weren't here with me now… where would I be?"

"I don't know Jenrya, probably happier." You replied to my question that was supposed to cheer you up, somehow.

"I don't think so, if I wasn't here with you now… I might be someone else. I might be a street side bum for Pete's sake!" I exclaimed as I brought you closer to me.

"What if you were a multi-millionaire then?" you looked up to see me grinning at you.

"I wouldn't be complete because I haven't met you." I said as I gently stroked your auburn hair.

You were immediately silenced and so was I. I just gave you a hint about how I felt, a very huge one at that.

"Jenrya… I don't know why you're even trying… if I wasn't alive Ryo would have lived!" you exclaimed after that moment of silence.

"If you weren't alive… Ryo would've never loved!" I retorted gently and again you shut up.

"H-How did you know what he said?" you stuttered staring at me.

"I'm not blind Ruki, actually even a blind man would know how he felt if he cared about it." Jenrya replied.

"You cared about him loving me?" you said, actually it seemed more of choked.

"Yes, I did." I said looking away, somehow in the middle of this conversation I let go of you, or maybe you broke apart from me. I go for the latter.

"W-Why would you do that?" you asked me. Every moment that passed by as we talked like this I felt as if you were getting closer and closer to revealing my feelings for you.

"I just did." I said blushing slightly. God, one step into this conversation and you act as if Ryo hasn't died!

"There has to be a reason Jenrya, do you hate me or something?" you asked me and I looked into you eyes to confirm if you were kidding. In your eyes, I saw only sincerity and wanting to find out… but why?  
  


"Of course not!" I exclaimed, "I would never hate you, I even l-"I shut up right away.

You glanced at me and I gulped. One more moment of being so engrossed in those words and you would've known. Now, this gets me thinking; why didn't I tell you anyway? There really isn't anything to lose, right?

"Jenrya… are you hiding something from me?" you asked slowly but lethally. I've known you for five years and when you talk to me, it means business.

"No… yes… I don't know." I sighed in reply.

"What do you mean by that?" you asked looking at me confused. Most genuine expression I've seen from a person such as you.

"I mean… I have been longing to tell you something for a while now but I just couldn't get the guts to." I said. I know that it was just after Ryo's death. I know you must still love Ryo. However, I can't keep this in me anymore. 

"Well, then go on. Tell me, I won't eat you or anything." You told me.

_That's what I was actually hoping you would do rather than something worse, bringing up a subject like this after Ryo's death. An idiot I am._

"I love you." And that was the end of my life. I enjoyed it but this is the end.

You choked evidently.

"I'm sorry. You may kill me now." I said bowing down. Gladly, the owner of this shop was seemingly deaf.

"Kill you? No thanks…" you replied in a serious tone, "Jenrya, I like you and everything… but I'm still confused… will you give me time to answer that?"

"Of course, I don't know how it feels to be confessed at by two men at close times." I replied. For now, I was just happy you don't hate me and also my heart feels a whole lot lighter.

"Thank you Jenrya." You told me.

"No problem…" I replied and then continued, "I better send you home then, and don't worry about the meal, my treat." I stood up and left money on the table.

"Thank you again Jenrya." You replied. I don't really know why you are actually thanking me when I'm the one who should be thanking you.

You stood up and I took the umbrella again, but then I saw the rain has already passed. I smiled for a moment then looked at the sun before I took your hand in mine. Reluctantly, you didn't let go and held it tighter knowing that my life was ok, actually.

*******

It's been two months since the day I confessed my feelings, I can't say I don't feel that way anymore because I do. I very much do. I love you, Ruki Makino more than you can imagine but problem is you still haven't given me your answer.

Some of the good things that happened in this span of time are that we are good friends now and **they have come back. Terriermon is back, Renamon is back; just as they promised, everyone is back and you, being that Good Samaritan at heart and of course liking Ryo adopted Monodramon as your own. Monodramon, at first could not accept the fact that Ryo has died but he knew that Ryo died for an honorable cause – to protect you. Monodramon then became our close friend, the two of us. We were now bound by something, and you can't decline it. We treated ourselves differently. We were closer than what friends should, unlike Takato and Jeri but close nonetheless.**

We are good friends, I know that. It seems that in the gang, the death of Ryo has passed but in our hearts everyone still remembers the legendary tamer. He's still in your heart, in mine, in Takato's and everyone else's. I believe that somehow you love him and lucky you! He did so too. It's not as if I'm saying that I want you to answer me right away but… I don't know I just want to know. I don't know all these thoughts in my mind are in disarray. I can't think straight, especially if you were the subject. All I can think about is you wonderful auburn hair and gorgeous amethyst eyes and simple to say, I'm dead. Dead in love with you that is.

"Jenrya…" a voice distinctively familiar called causing my mind to stop its worthless and pointless thoughts to turn around to find myself facing you.

"Ruki," I smiled softly, "What are you doing here?"

You pouted a bit, "A few minutes ago you ask me to come; now you want me to leave, some friend you are."  
  


I stopped you as you were about to walk away that same calm grin on my face, "Gomen, I forgot. I really did ask you to come."

"Fine…" you sighed and silently in my mind I made a little dance to worship how cute you were. You soon sat down beside me on the bench in the park that I was sitting on.

"You looked cute when you pouted." I said grinning. It was nice to say that Ruki and I are friends now, good friends too.

"Shut up!" you said flushed, "Why did you ask me to accompany you here anyway?"

"Nothing, since I am soon aging, I just want to spend my last few days with my best friend, is that wrong?" I asked you jokingly.

You were silent for a while then you hit me on the back, "Jenrya no baka!"  
  


I grinned respectively, "I know."

You looked at me for a while then I once again couldn't let my eyes of you. Damn, I'm supposed to be a wholesome young man, not a lusting teenager! _Not that I'm complaining… _Wait… Where the heck did that come from!? I shook my head and I knew you were watching me oddly, but hey; sue me for loving you.

"Jenrya… is there something wrong?" you asked me as I know I visibly shook my head for know particular reason.

"Iie, just thinking… just thinking." I replied subconsciously.

"I never knew you could think…" you laughed lightly, in your enchanting emotionless laugh.

"I never knew either." I said jokingly as you smiled - a small yet sincere smile that made my heart melt.

"Really, Jenrya… you are a riot." You said.

"I know… but even I can think…" I grinned softly.

"About that thing… I've been thinking a lot lately… about what you said two months ago…" you said softly but I heard it and immediately jerked up from my comfortable position. How nice of you; Bringing up this subject when I'm vulnerable and unknowing! _Hey, hey, hey Jenrya… you were the one complaining… Yes, that's right… Oh well, just go on and tell and hope for the best._

"H-Hai…?" I managed to stutter.

"I've given it real thought and I was first confused, a lot confused since Ryo but anyway Ryo would have wanted me to be happy too and… I…" you were soon cut of when a cute, high-pitched voice interrupted.

"Jenrya… look, look Monodramon found something cool!" Terriermon said giddily as he flew to the two of us accompanied by a grinning Monodramon and a sighing Renamon. Takato, Jeri, Guilmon are playing around somewhere.

"Really?" I laughed but silently cursed, "What is it?"

You seemed to force a smile too, "Yeah, Monodramon what did you find? Renamon, was it really interesting?"

Renamon coughed then said after reluctance, "Yes…"  
  


"See, look at this rock… it has something inscribed to it!" Monodramon exclaimed happily holding up a stone that seemed to have cat scratches.

"Ah… it does… it does…" I laughed lightly as Terriermon flew on top of my head.

"Can we go and play with Guilmon now? Can we? Can we?" it asked excitedly.

"Sure, I don't know what was stopping you guys…" I grinned as you nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to join us?" Monodramon asked happily.

"No thanks, maybe later." you smiled weakly.

"That's okay…" Terriermon grinned, "Let's go find Guilmon; Monodramon, Renamon."

The dinosaur nodded enthusiastically while the fox sighed when you gave her a reassuring smile and the fox sighed but followed the two anyway.

"Where were we?" I laughed lightly as the Digimons finally went to play again.

"I really don't know…" you said glaring at me deep sarcasm in you voice.

"Well then, go on; no one's stopping you." I said. After the Digimon paid us a visit all my stress seemed to fly away. Ah… the effect of such.

You glared at me then looked down at the ground, "As I was saying… I given it real thought and I was first confused, a lot confused since Ryo but anyway Ryo would have wanted me to be happy too and… I…"

"Ruki, if you don't want to tell me; it's alright." I said gently going to my serious mode again as I know this was no laughing matter.

"Quiet Jenrya, if you had enough courage to say this before I must get it too…" you glared at me.

I was silenced immediately.

"Jenrya… I… I… I love you… I don't know… I really liked you and Ryo, like my brothers… one night I just wished that I could finally stop being confused anymore. I soon began to see you more… I don't know." You sighed.

"You're not really good in confessions, aren't you?" I asked her raising an eyebrow, "but I love you nonetheless." I said hugging you slowly and I was sure you were reluctant.

"You really are a baka." You said slowly as you rested your head on my shoulder.

"I know… but falling in love with you makes me feel I'm not that much of one." I smiled as I stroked you hair gently then reluctantly asked, "So does this mean we're…"

"What?" you asked me. What if you really didn't mean that? I'm going to die – again.

I coughed before I continued, "Does this mean we're an item now?"

"No…" you said and I felt down immediately, "but if you want to then… I guess."

"Really…?" I asked you excitedly.

You nodded smiling shyly again.

"Then… Ruki Makino…?" I said letting go of you from our affectionate hug to kneel down on the ground.

You smiled slowly and I was inspired to continue.

"Will you be my girl?" I said in finality and you smiled – again, this was freaking me out. If I counted the times you smiled in just this span of time, it would be a lot, a record-breaker in Ruki Makino's Records.

You nodded and came up from the ground and bended forward to face you. I could feel your breath, oh, so wonderful breath. I could feel your eyes on me, oh, those mesmerizing eyes. I could see your lips and at that moment I knew; I need to feel those lips on mine.

I went nearer and soon felt heat radiating from either you or the sun. I looked at you first; to ask if it was alright, if I was permitted to.

You nodded slowly but first gulped; I knew it was your first kiss and it is mine as well.

I restrained myself to blush too much and pressed my lips on yours. You returned the kiss to my delight. Heavenly, that's what it felt; especially since you were there, especially since you were my partner in this _enriching activity_.

_Yes, this was heaven._

_This was bliss._

_I wish that you would be there by my side._

_I wish that for forever you would love me and I would love you. Though, it is obvious in my case._

_I wish to remain this baka who loves you._

_I wish…to be with you forever…_

_I wish._

**_To be concluded by the epilogue_**

****

Takari-san: How is it? I finally finished it and I could leave it here already! However, I still have to the epilogue before I'm at peace… -___-;; *sigh* just when I thought it was safe to release new fics. I hope you like the length of this chapter; I've been working hard like hell. It's my way of saying sorry for such a short chapter on Ruki. The epilogue's on Ruki's POV too so I'll get back Ruki there. Basically the chapter length is to say sorry for a short third chapter. I hope you enjoyed the series and my thanks to you all. ^^ **R/R!**

PS. It's fun to write about Jenrya and Ruki… but has anyone (who watches Shaman King) notices that they act like Yoh and Anna if a couple? I sure do ^^


	5. Epilogue

I Wish… 

**Epilogue: For Nothing Else**

**Pairing: Jenruki and huge hinting of Ryouki in the beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon Tamers or Digimon.**

Takari-san: I was actually too lazy to conclude this, would you believe that? Hai… I know you would. I'm a lazy bum after all. ^^ Well here it is the supposedly short epilogue for the I Wish series, after this I can work full time on Finding You and Through the Oddest Circumstance again, also on my sites and Shaman King fics!

***Ruki's POV***

I tapped my feet softly and counted to three when right on cue, my husband appeared from our living room our youngest son in his arms and our son, daughter and the Digimon following him too.

He sweatdropped when he saw me there… waiting for him impatiently, like I always do.

He gave a quick bow of apology then I softened and shifted my gaze to Takato, our eldest son… He had unruly auburn hair and deep purple eyes but he acted more like his father, cool, calm and collected. I then looked at Mariko, my daughter that was named after my mother. She had navy hair and determined grey eyes. Though she looked almost exactly like her father, she was a perfect Ruki in her attitude. She was cold to others and also hot-tempered. And there was little Ryo-chan, though our first son was supposed to be named Ryo but Takato was the name we chose since he was born on the same day Takato was born. Little Ryo-chan had a very cheerful and sweet smile; he had navy hair and amethyst eyes. I smiled as Jenrya shoved the children (except for Ryo-chan of course ^^) to the car. We were none other than a happy family indeed.

It's quite hard to believe that I used to be so distant from my friends and found love in one of them… I smiled as Renamon patted my back as if reading my mind.

"You have a wonderful family Ruki…" the fox told me.

I nodded, "I know Renamon, I know…"  
  


The fox entered the car as well with both Monodramon and Terriermon when Jenrya signaled me to go to my seat.

I sat on my seat and Jenrya placed Ryo-chan on my lap.

"Okaa-san… Where are we going?" Takato asked as he played with Terriermon's huge ears.

I turned around and smiled at him, "We're going to the cemetery Takato, to visit an uncle you never knew."

"Why…?" Mariko asked as she patted Monodramon's head gently.

"You'll get it one day kids…" Jenrya said as they finally were on the road knowing that even if fifteen years passed already, I was still sensitive to the issue.

"I guess you would tell us, ne, Otto-san?" Takato said excitedly.

"Of course I would…" Jenrya laughed.

"We're going to the cemetery, ne?" Mariko asked, "Is uncle Hirokazu going to be there? I would love to hear one of his jokes… he hasn't visited us from America for a year now!"

"Of course he would, but a cemetery is no place for jokes… maybe after we exited the cemetery, okay?" I told little Mariko.

Mariko nodded, "Hai!"

Jenrya then parked the car and I finally noticed that I was still stroking Ryo-chan's hair.

"We're here," he said as he opened the doors for everyone beginning from me… Jenrya's such a gentleman…

I stepped out of the car finding Jenrya having a hard time yanking the currently sleeping Takato out of the car, awake. Mariko and the Digimon went out from the other door.

Finally after a long while Takato was finally reawakened and we went to the area where the tombstone was to find a family already there… 

"Takato!" Jenrya greeted as a man in his late-twenties got up from praying in front of the tombstone.

"Jenrya… and his family of course…" he smiled sheepishly, in his Takato-like way.

Jeri on the other hand made her way to me as our children played with each other.

"So another year has passed from that day, ne?" Jeri said as she smiled softly as she gazed at the stone.

I nodded but kept silent; Ryo was still there, in my heart… He was or rather is… one of my most cherished friends. I then stroked Ryo-chan's hair.

Jeri then grinned; we're still up for lunch right?" Jeri asked lightening up the mood. Both Jenrya and Takato were still praying in front of the tombstone.

"Of course we are!" A voice said then we turned around to see both Hirokazu and Kenta waving their hellos.

Takato and Jenrya got up from their kneeling positions and made their way to their friends. I, on the other hand went knelt in front of Ryo's tombstone.

I could hear faint laughter of re-acquaintances but I didn't mind… I was once more absorbed in praying for Ryo, little Ryo-chan still on my arms. I made sure of that.

_It's been a while, Ryo. Here's Ryo-chan, we named him after you. When he grows up he'll find out he's named after an arrogant man though. However, he will also know that he's named after a hero, a hero that saved his mommy's life._

An invisible tear fell from my eyes. Those memories of Ryo, where we used to just tease each other still vividly imprinted in my mind. A hand though, made me come back to reality.

"Are you ready to go now? Do you need a bit more time? I mean I'll go now if you want…" the owner of the hand said as I looked up to see Jenrya backing away from me assuming that I wanted to have a bit more time with Ryo.

I stood up from my position and let Jenrya hold Ryo-chan before cleaning my pants from the dirt that managed to stick to them, "And what makes you assume that…?" I glared at him as I usually do.

He smiled nervously, stroking Ryo-chan's navy hair, "I just thought… you'd want to… well… I guess you got my point..." He just laughed it off.

"Well you estimated wrong, I bet the children are hungry anyway…" I said turning away from the tombstone…

_See you next year, Ryo…_

"I guess you're right…" Jenrya said taking one final glance at the tomb as well.

*******

"Is everyone well comfortable in there already?" Jenrya asked as he peeked inside our van checking on Takato and Mariko since we were going to eat lunch already, "Ryo-chan's with you guys, right?"

The two children shook their heads.

"I knew that… WHAT!?" Jenrya immediately said after it registered in his mind.

He looked at the Digimon to ask if they know where Ryo-chan was but they also shook their heads.

I immediately rushed to his side, "What's wrong?"

"Ryo-chan… he's missing…" Jenrya said after gulping knowing that he would get lecturing from me, which was correct nonetheless…

"WHAT!?" was my initial reaction as well.

"Wait… let's go to Ryo's grave… He must have slipped from us, Children wait for a while. Take care of them guys," Jenrya said looking at the Digimon.

The two and the Digimon nodded. He then pulled my arm as he frantically ran towards the cemetery again.

"What if… what if… he's gone?" I stuttered thinking of the worst.

"Don't think that way okay…?" he said soothingly, "because seeing you frantic is… is… not Ruki anymore."

I glared at Jenrya, "baka… Jenrya no baka…"

He then smiled, "I know!" he exclaimed proudly then we found ourselves in front of Ryo's grave.

We face-faulted when we saw our surroundings…

_No Ryo-chan in sight…_

I was about to burst out in tears… I don't know how or why… but I was… because… maybe because… Ryo-chan is my son. I then felt Jenrya's hand on my shoulder, he squeezed it and was about to say something about not to give up when there was a tug on my foot.

I bet Jenrya felt it too since we both turned around.

We then saw Ryo-chan smiling at the two of us.

I found myself smiling… and Jenrya was too.

Smiling, who would have guessed? Me…? Smile…? It sounded impossible before but now… with my family, my love and friends… who knows?

Ryo-chan – now in Jenrya's arms began to point at something on the ground and both of us were forced to look.

_Sorry to make you worry… just had to play with the kid… _

Jenrya rubbed his eyes to see if what he saw was true. Yes, quite vividly etched to the ground actually.

I looked up at the sky and under my breath murmured, "Next time, ask… Ryo…"

Jenrya seemed to understand what that was on the ground and shouted to the sky, "DON'T MAKE US WORRY NEXT TIME, WILL YOU?"

A breeze then blown around us and seemingly whispered, _Hai, Hai… _

Both of us smiled and headed back to the van, making sure Ryo-chan was with us this time…

I looked at Jenrya and he smiled at me… and I knew… I would forever want to be in the arms of one man, this man… Jenrya Lee.

_I remember before I wished… wished not to be alone_

_Not to be lonely_

_Not to be confused_

_However, I'm all of those now… I'm not sad, lonely or confused… that's why…_

_I wish… I wish… for nothing else…_

_I wish…_

**_*Owari*_**

****

Takari-san: Finally finished, and as I said this is a very short epilogue ^^ and this concludes my first Tamers series…

**ARIGATO MINNA-SAN and… please don't forget to R/R in this epilogue… R/R!**


End file.
